


Better Things To Do

by MagpieMorality



Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [112]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Death mention (video game character), Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagpieMorality/pseuds/MagpieMorality
Summary: For the prompt: "Ooh, can I request, for intruality : "Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing"?"
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Writepie Prompt Fills [112]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638634
Comments: 11
Kudos: 84





	Better Things To Do

“Remus?” 

No reply. 

“Remus!” Patton called again, wandering through the apartment searching for his boyfriend. He wasn’t in the kitchen making lunch, or in the living room playing on the playstation. He wasn’t in the bathroom, or the bedroom, which only left... 

“Fuck!” Came a cry from the office. It wasn’t really an office, more of a spare tiny room that they’d managed to cram a desk and chair into. Maybe it had once been a nursery, or washing room or something, but now it was where Remus went to work if he wasn’t going elsewhere, and Patton should’ve really checked there first. 

He pushed the door open carefully, glancing at the screen to note Remus was apparently just playing some kind of game, headphones jammed over his ears and posture terrible as he hunched forwards and clicked furiously on the mouse. Patton sighed fondly, folding his arms and leaning in the doorway. 

“Oh hey babe,” Remus said, barely glancing away from the battle going on on his screen but pushing his headphones down around his neck. “What’s up?”

“Nothing much. You wanna come have some food and pay attention to me?” Patton asked, voice full of amusement. He wandered closer, leaning over Remus’s back and looping his arms around his front. Remus just hummed, already distracted again by the game. 

Well that was fine, Patton knew how to play dirty. He started by pressing his cheek to Remus’s, turning to press a soft kiss to the scratchy stubbled skin and then lifted a hand to guide his boyfriend’s face sideways to catch him in a nice, deep kiss. 

It worked like a charm; Remus turned in the chair after only a few seconds and pulled him down into his lap to make out, while on screen his character died a horrible and bloody death. 

Patton grinned when they pulled apart, smug as all hell. “So I’m guessing you’re done now, right?” He asked. 

Remus just laughed and reached to turn the game off. “I have better things to do, it seems,” he agreed, leaning up to continue their kisses. 


End file.
